


What's the deal with airline shampoo?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, There's kink stuff in there, also unfinished and always will be, expansion, if you really want to read the tgs to find out, otherwise keep reading, thats it, you write it fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end.





	What's the deal with airline shampoo?

Shopkeeper rested on her laurels on the counter in the Snowdin shop, confined to solitude after anticipating a boom in business around that time of day, and finding the opposite to be true.  
Her back had faced the door as she sat on the countertop, mentally listing the inventory she could see, having little else to do than fall asleep at that point. Not a lot of higher shelved items seemed to get sold, though that wouldn't be down to a lack of vertically challenged customers, as a lot of monsters who come by are easily tall enough to see the things up there.  
Perhaps it was down to a lack of cleaning? The shelves themselves hadn't been especially grimy, but they could have been cleaner.

Having noted this mentally, Shopkeep gently swivelled around to face the shop floor to get an eye full of dimly lit top shelves, and scattered loose cobwebs around the candles she'd lit only a day previous.  
Her expression defaulted to thoughtful, giving little thought to her next course of action; to clean up! How very exciting. Hands gently planted on the counter gave the Shopkeep the ability to push her squishy tush off, and get her to support stand once again. Of course, her legs had a part to play in it, why dismiss their efforts?  
After a short stretch to get used to being on her feet again, Shops retrieved a wheeled ladder from the side of an aisle shelf, and manouvered over to the right wall, propping it up.

The wood on the ladder was lightly warped and quite aged, and it came as no surprise that each foothold gave a creak as she stepped up. From three rungs up, the tips of her ears could almost brush against the ceiling, which goes to show how each item would be in someone's eye line at all times, provided the lights were bright enough... Along the top shelves were large unused quantities of various beverages, most of which weren't being made any more. There were large amounts of magazines, cassette tapes, heck. There was even a projector and a plastic tub of empty slides up there. There was also a small robot figurine... Not one she could recognise, though. It looked cleaner than the rest of the items up there, which was only a tad bit odd.

Having inspected the right shelf, she moves down the steps, pushes the ladder over to the left side wall, and climbs to the same height to see what else she wasn't selling...  
Upon this shelf was... A large tub of protein powder... Which jingled as she shifted it? " Huh... Last time I checked, powder doesn't sound like that... " She muses quietly, carefully lifting the tub and carrying it under one arm as she gets back down to the ground, making it back to the counter.

The tub continued to make similar noises as it was placed down, which would only be a mystery for a few seconds longer, after being revealed as...  
Small glass vials, sealed by corks, individually making up around six vials; each contained a different colored liquid, varying from red down to an off-white.  
The tips of her ears and fingers tingles with what felt like static for a moment as she picked up each vial, which was a fun sensation to have. Giggle giggle giggle.

Shopkeeper honestly had no recollection of having anything like this in her possession, much less out on the shelves in her shop... Even still, she had no reason to distrust whatever this was. Maybe it was a kids science kit? Maybe it was, and some pieces were missing from the set... She peered into the tub to see what else was left to pull out.  
Inside, she found two slips of paper; one with what looked like instructions, the other with the word ' enjoy ' in the center and nothing more. Shopkeep picked up a vial from the counter, and inspected the darkest red. After a few moments, and absolutely no interruption, she decided to give this kit a go, because.... Why not?  
An excited smile crossed her lips as she got started, reading the small list of things she'd need for this:  
- Large airtight sealable container  
- Pipette

Those were both things she'd had on the shop floor, and was able to get within a minute, no need to rush...  
" Alright, let's get started... Step one... " She murmured, looking to the first step after returning to her spot.

Over the course of the following ten minutes, Shopkeep follows each instruction and squeezes in minute amounts of liquids into the open tub, reaching the final two steps in due time.  
" ... Add two parts water to mixture, seal container, leave to settle overnight... Apply to -- Wait, that can't be right... "  
As she reads the last instruction, Shops has a minute panic about what the instructions say to do with the mixture now it had been completed...  
" ...Apply to skin during next shower as a body wash for best results... " She finishes reading aloud, looking into the undiluted mixture with unease all of a sudden.  
" Why would I... I-it doesn't even look like body wash... "

Her look changed to one of annoyance, as she stared considering she'd wasted ten or so minutes messing with this kit, without reading through the actual list first... Darn it...  
She looked over at the second sheet again, and lingered over that single word ' enjoy ', letting her annoyance start to fizzle away the longer she looked on at the paper... " Hrm... I.... I guess I already made the stuff, there'd be no reason to waste it... " Shops reasons with herself, sealing the lid on the container. As she lifts the protein tub once more to move it out of the way, a faint bell ring sounded from the doorway. As the rest of the clutter is cleared out of sight, a familiar face steps in to the shop.  
" Hello again...! "  
Shops recognised that voice almost instantly, and stood up again to greet them.  
" Well howdy there, dear sister of mine. What brings your lovely self over to my humble store? "  
The Innkeeper chuckles a little. " Well, it's the end of the day. I thought I'd come here and let you know, since you never seem to have the time... So... I guess its time to close up? " She replied, continuing to hover around the door, bouncing on her feet.  
" Oh, it is? " Shopkeeper responds, quite honestly surprised at the passage of time. " Well! I guess today is over... Thank you, dear sis. I probably woulda stayed open all night if it weren't for you, haha. "  
Innkeeper chuckles quietly, and nods a little. " Well, all the same, goodnight to you! Sleep well! "  
" Same to you! " Shops calls back, as Innkeeper leaves the doorway, back to the Inn, most likely.

Having learned of the time, Shopkeep swifty made her way to the shop front to lock up, and make way back towards her... Body wash...  
She picks up the container and papers, and carries them on through towards her en suite bathroom. The mix looked to be becoming less fluid, and more gel like. So soon, too... Hopefully it'd be enough to cover her.

The night passes, the early morning hours are now upon her. Shopkeep wakes up bright and early, five thirty! She slowly sits up in bed, bare as the day she was born. Her tired, half open eyes take a few moments to focus, but as they do, so does a small chill up her back, and is enough to gather goosebumps. The chill is enough to push her towards her en suite, and reach in to the shower to turn on the water... Within moments, the water was pleasantly warm, and what a wonderfully welcome sensation it was to the bedfluffed bunny. The water is only slightly satisfying, and quite soon after getting in, it was already time to heat it up some more.

Shopkeep began sorting out knots in her damp fur, unfurling and clearing away unruly tufts from where they should not be. She stops her self check part way through to reach for the shower door, when she looks out to the basin... Where the body wash sat.  
Due to only waking up a few minutes prior, her memory was due to be hazy about what happened yesterday. As much as she'd love to make excuses to not use it, she quickly realised that she'd actually run out of her previous bottles worth, and the rest was in the Shop... Double darn.

With no further hesitation, Shopkeep takes one step out of the shower, and takes the container in one hand, removing the lid with the other.  
From its appearance, it seemed as if it were more viscous! Which is what you want in body wash. It had developed a sweet fruity smell, which was incredibly pleasant and just overall was begging to be used. Here goes nothing!

A hand dips into the mix, and it feels like honey tricking down her soft furry body, gently lathering as it traveled further down, over her thighs, hips, breasts, ass, back, all over. Her hands worked the mix into all areas of her body, creating a wonderful fruity aroma and a wonderful pleasant tingle wherever it touched.  
Her entire body was tingling by the time she'd gotten through the containers worth, which was fantastic, it was just enough... The lather washed away as quickly as it was created, and left Shops feeling refreshed, smelling wonderful, and still tingling! As if the wash had invigorated her, though more so than with regular body wash. Following this, she went through a short hair washing routine, which probably seems weird to do after body washing and not before it, but it's how she does it so shush.  
She steps out of the shower after finishing up, and giggles at how good she feels! She almost foregoes a towel! But she isn't that silly, she has to dry off.

In the mist of the bathroom, she can just about see to her towels, and not much further; Maybe she should get glasses if she can't see through a little mist. She reaches out to take a towel, and doesn't seem to notice the tingle draw inwards from her arms, in towards the chest; if she noticed it, she didn't react physically.  
Shops closes her eyes as she affixes a towel to her body, and moves on to towel off her head. Whilst her face is covered and ears are occupied, certain things start to happen.

The tingling in her legs had retreated upwards towards the center of her body, and once the sensations could be felt only in the torso, her body begins to change a little. Her ass begins to grow outwards very slowly, her hips following suit.  
As she finishes toweling off her face, the towel around her body falls to the floor.  
" Oop!" She pipes up with, slowly reaching down to retrieve it. Upon reaching it, she starts toweling off her legs and feet, noticing that the sensation is gone from there. She huffs, a little disappointed.

As she moves up, she seems to be unaware of any changes to her body, drying without a care in the world. In the end, her drying process ends back in her bedroom, drying under her breasts as the final task.  
She sighs contentedly, finding her bed to be a bit comfier to sit on, for once.  
Shops leans over towards her bedside drawers, and decides that today is a good day to wear nice underwear. So she pulls out a soft, lacy pair of light pink panties, with a heart shape taken from the front of the fabric. These were nicer to look at than they were to wear, but she feels cuter when she wears them.  
She reaches in, and takes them in hand, pulling them up her legs, up to her thigh-- huh. That's odd. They used to fit better... She pulls them up further, and notices her hips are wider... Not to mention her backside was... Softer...  
" What in the world...? " She questions aloud, lowering the underwear again.

" I guess I'd better play it safe... Put on some dang briefs... " She complains, reaching in to the same drawer to retrieve more underwear. She pulls up a large pair of boxer briefs, which sit comfortably, if a little snug.  
" Dear lord, that's not good... These use to be so loose! Am I getting fatter..? "  
Shopkeep began to fret a little now, over her underwear malfunctions.  
As she gently panicked, her boxers seemed to feel a little tight, and her legs ever so slightly began to push against each other, as her thighs started to grow ever so slowly.  
She should've gone without underwear, honestly.

Shops noticed things were getting tighter, and she hurried back towards the bathroom to look in the body length mirror she had. It was, unfortunately, still full of condensation. Mirrors are for bedrooms, dummy.  
As she focused on her legs and ass, she'd lost concentration on her chest, and how the size started to change for the larger, ever so slowly.  
In a tizzy, Shopkeep makes her way back in to her bedroom, and hurriedly throws on her regular gear; her hat, top, camisole, stretchy booty shorts, flip flops.  
As she puts on her last flip flop, things seem to... Stop. Which is a major relief! She is able to calm down, now that nothing is changing...

In the following few hours, nothing out of the ordinary appears to happen. Shopkeep assumes her place in the shop, and hardly moves when she can help it, in case something were to happen. Thus far, it has worked! No weird sudden growth, no added stress... Maybe... Maybe it was okay to relax now..?  
Shops decides she's ready to take that chance, and takes a deep breath in. She breathes out slowly, but hitches her breath as she notices that as she sighs, her body is growing outwards, faster than before. Even after holding her breath, the body kept doing the same bizarre set of actions. Most noticeably, her camisole had come unclipped from its vest counterpart and began to expose her bust, which began increasing in size and weight.  
Whilst this was going on, her shorts were beginning to stretch noticeably, with her hips and ass starting to fill out the bottomwear with great haste.

This was just... Unbelievable. Why was this happening? What had she done to deserve this... Who was plotting against her?  
Her breaths were shaky as she began breathing again, wisps visible in the air before her deeply flushed face. It just... Wouldn't stop! The sleeveless top, now without camisole, was most definitely starting to stretch out, quietly groaning as her now twice as large breasts pushed harder against the fabric.  
Speaking of noises, her shorts were soon to follow; whilst the top of her backside began spilling out of her shorts, onwards and upwards was the only way to go...

As a feeble attempt at suppressing this horrifying development, Shops reaches out to the front of her developing bust and pushes on the front around the areolas to maybe hold them back, but as she touches her fingertips to each breast, she's slightly overwhelmed with a pleasurable sensation, and can all but moan quietly for a moment, before her hands dart back to the counter. Which, coincidentally, was what she was growing closer to as her soft pudgy tummy began to slowly grow in size, in tandem with the rest of her expanding body.

As the next few moments go by, the sensitivity in her extremities began to increase, leaving Shopkeep to become lightly aroused, and terrified. As her breasts grew, her nipples became puffier, and her areolas seemed to grow accordingly. There was little sound coming from the Shop as Shops suffers in silence, her shorts getting ever tighter, her breasts becoming more painful to have the fuller and heavier they were becoming, not to mention being squashed into an increasingly tight space.  
Her shorts began to push themselves down a little, as her belly became fuller and softer, spilling out of the bottom of her ever shrinking top. More soft furry ass began to show as the shorts were moved involuntarily, though not very far.

Shops begins to steady her breath, and attempt to think about what's happening here.  
' Why this? What did I do to make this happen?? '  
Her nipples are becoming quite pressed against her tight top, incredibly visible through the fabric of her top now.  
It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on panicking, when the overwhelming desire to do something about how she feels internally arises...

The seams on the sides of her shorts are beginning to call it quits as she reaches down to her thighs, not looking down to avoid checking just how big she's getting. From the bottom of the left inside leg, the fabric starts to tear.  
Shops quickly reaches towards the seam, but as her hand reaches her inner thigh, she involuntarily moans, unable to deny the amazing feeling just by her touch... Her hand snaps back after regaining control over her mental state, Feeling her thighs wobble a little as she felt them twitch... She really wished she could say that this entire experience was absolutely horrible, but by this point, she feelt so good...

The tearing seem to follow suit on the other side of the seams on the shorts, until...  
The shorts snap away from her waist, and fling down towards the ground in protest to her size!  
Her now exposed boxer shorts were quick to follow, bursting at the seams to a lesser extent, with the loud sound of cloth tearing.  
As a reflex action, both her hands shoot downwards, to cover her quickly diminishing modesty, causing a shift in her balance... Which had her quickly falling to the ground, due to her center of gravity changing as she grew.

Luckily enough, the only thing that was hurt was her pride, landing on her incredibly plush bouncy rear, now bare and picking up tiny crumbs from sneaky CinnaBuns she'd had in the past.  
Around the very front of her sleeveless top, the extreme tension had begun to show, by ways of stretching the fabric to a near tearing point, leaving oval shaped holes to form in between the most prominent stretching from her expanding breasts.  
Her thighs were now so thick, they were wider than her head.  
Her waist is now almost twice its original width, and doesn't show signs of stopping.  
Her soft stomach continues to flow outwards, adding yo her general width as seconds tick by.  
Her breasts are about as heavy as one and a half ripe watermelons, and almost twice the size, before...

Shopkeepers' shirt finally tears itself away from her stubbornly quck-growing breasts, exposing them to the chilled air around the shop floor; the majority of the top remains wrapped around her lower ribs, though the straps have snapped off from the back and the chest fabric gave out pretty much at the same time.

Shopkeep is forced to lurch forwards as her chest desperately flings itself into the open, unsquashed air, and downwards towards the floor.  
A nipple brushes by her leg on the way down, and a stifled moan was just as quick to follow.

This shouldn't feel so good, so right...

As Shops sits helplessly on the ground, as naked as she slept, she looks down at what she can see of herself... Mainly, her huge fucking breasts are the center of attention, that goes without saying. Past that... Her hips were slowly growing outwards, soft rolls gently pouring down onto the floor... And her ass! She reaches a hand back around as far as she could, and slaps down to feel just how much booty she had. She didn't expect to also enjoy how that felt, but from the lip bite she gave as a reaction, she wasn't exactly fighting it either.

As she brings her hand back around after an indulgent second strike, she brings them both up underneath her breasts, and pushes them apart to get a good look at... Her pillowy soft stomach... And those absolutely enormous thighs, peeping out from underneath..!

This... Wasn't her... It couldn't be, it was impossible...

Her hands release her breasts, which then themselves begin to fall to either side of her, close to the ground. Shops sighs deeply, finding it easier to breathe again since her chest was no longer compressed so tightly.  
A small wisp of cold air whisks by, sending a little chill up her spine, and over her enormous chest, causing her nipples to harden at least a little to that alone.

Shopkeep's eyes travel around the circumference of her left breast, lingering around what she could see of the nipple... Her expression changed to one of curiosity, as her left hand reached out to just underneath her breast. The palm and fingers moved up slowly, coming to a stop just before the point of interest... Shops closes her eyes, adjusts herself so that her back rested against the solid back part of the counter, and...

Her middle finger trails up underneath the semi hard nipple, and lightly brushes underneath it, curling a finger around the right side. This sends back quite a pleasurable sensation, bringing shops to let free a drawn out breathy moan at the nearby open doorway, which lingered as an echo for a second or so in the Shop, before resuming its usual silence.

Having confirmed how good that felt, Shopkeep felt her thighs twitch together as the finger uncurled from her nipple, drawing a smaller more concentrated moan from her soft lips.  
The same lips curl upwards in a coy smile as she quickly toys with the thought of continuing this... Experience... Which isn't dismissed as a bad idea fast enough, and is instantly put into action, as her finger changes to index finger and thumb.  
The two follow a similar approach, gently stroking the sides of the nipple with even pressure.

Her eyebrows furrow whilst her smile curves upwards slightly, her jaw hanging enough to just about part her lips fully.  
Her finger trails over the tip of her nipple, which even with such little attention was starting to get hard so soon... With a little tug, she closes her eyes and leans into it a little.

" A- Ah... "

As her finger moved back to its side of the nipple, the muscle in her hand twitched and pressed the thumb in, against the other finger, for a moment. By the few short sweet whimpers she rattled off, it wouldn't be hard to tell if she enjoyed it or not.  
She wait but a few seconds, exploring the wonderful sensations from this breast alone by maintaining a light twisting motion on the same nipple.

This hadn't been the first time she'd been experiencing the pleasures of sensitivity in and on her body, though this was the first time in such a while that she'd been so... Sensitive... To even her own touch...

Her backside was starting to fill out the space left between the flat of the desk and her lower back, unrestricted by clothing. Her calves were pushed apart further, simply due to her thighs pushing against one another. The flub from her tummy slowly increased as time went by, its growth unimpeded by the lack of any real barrier, what with her clothes being torn. Her breasts hadn't stopped growing, and had grown wider by the width of an ostrich egg. Surprisingly, her hips seemed to have slowed down to near stopping, having grown to two and a half times their original size.

As an unconscious action, mainly due to the amount of stimulation she'd given herself, her hand began trailing downwards over her soft tum and further, onto those wonderfully sensitive thighs she's been gifted with. Her fingers draw circles, and her thumb strokes in tiny arcs over the newly pronounced thighspace, giving her a better idea of just what's happening with her.

Her breath hitches as her hand slides back towards her innermost thighs, daring to feel the one place she's been looking forward to touching the most. Shopkeepers' outer lips were given a single handed stroke up and down a number of times, her middle finger pushing into her self lubricated entrance before long; She hadn't stimulated herself a lot, but whatever it was that was doing this might've aided her. The single finger that felt around inside was joined by its index partner, to increase just how much she could feel of herslef. It had been a little while since she last did anything like this. Masturbated, that is. Expanded? Why, there's a first for everything! Shopkeeper's pussy isn't as noisy as she wants to be. But in the back of her mind, something tells her to keep her volume down. That doesn't stop the gradually growing noise of her fingers pushing around inside herself, though.

As Shopkeeper used her ring finger and thumb to hold apart her vulva lips, her middle finger began to arc in higher, therein pushing against a spongy area of skin close to her entrances peak, wich in turn has her hand brush over her mostly erect clitoris, peeping out from its hood to say hello. It caught her by surprise more than anything, but illicited a little giggle as her fingers stopped working over her insides, and begin introducing herself to her clit instead. Without a whole lot of stimulation and playing with herself in the end, she managed to bring herself to orgasm without so much as breaking a sweat. Her noises were sweet, and her release was almost as satisfying, having had nothing like this in so long. On the cold hard ground, oh!

After the majority of the sensation of such a powerful orgasm had passed, Shopkeep could only lay back with eyes closed, deep shaky breaths, and an excited smile... Before deciding that having only that just wasn't enough... She still felt the urge, the desire, the want for more... She'd wasted little time after setting herself back up against the surface getting back to exploring her new wider body, and all the thrills it brought her so far.

She continued on for some time, rolling out one orgasm after another, before her hands both began to cramp up, both dripping wet from almost exclusively masturbating without breaking. Though, as much as she'd already cum, as much as she'd stimulated herself beyond what it's probably safe to do... It still was not enough!  
To her right, Shopkeep had access to the shelves under the counter, which most of the time kept stock hidden from younger eyes, and only gets shown to those who ask in hushed tones. The shelves barely shifted any stock though, which at this point was ffffffffantastic. Shops reaches out for an unmarked box, and lifts the lid to reveal... A vibrator, of sorts. Ideally, this would suit a couple, but that's not important right now. It appeared to already have batteries in, and a quick test confirms they work...

The wired device has a tiny twistable dial on, and after putting it on to a low setting, Shops introduces the soft vibrating finger pads to the area around her clit, and touching onto it every so often. The dial quickly gets switched up to higher speeds after the vibrations seem to be encouraging the build up to the orgasm, but don't seem to be moving it along fast enough...  
Even with the constant moans of pleasure from direct stimulation, a further aid is needed, it seems.

She reaches for another box, this time containing... A ribbed glass dildo, and a thick one at that! Looks to be about 5 inches... This one has no electronic aid, it's unlikely she'd need anything more than this on top of her busy fingers. She assumes that she's more than ready to take the dildo, and introduces herself to the length of it. She doesn't attempt to force it all inside, but a good 80% of it is inside her when she starts working herself over with both hands once again.

Shopkeeper has to work through the wrist pain she's caused herself through extensive masturbation, for an unsatisfactory bitch of an itch she cant scratch. No pain, no gain, right? Speaking of gaining, her tum has continued to balloon to a much greater size than she started with, Her total size now doubled on all front except her height. Her backside is almost starting to push her away from the surface she's resting against, having grown so large, Even with her body growing at the rate it is, she has no problems managing to masturbate quite as much as she is right now.

The ribs push deeper inside her than fingers could ever hope to, opening up a whole new set of desires and BOY were they strong. She picks up a steady rhythm with her right hand, and her left hand stimulates the topmost parts of her entrance and clitoral hood. The dildo itself begins pushing out overproduced fluids from inside her, both leaking out and gently flyign out from inside her, causing all sorts of wet noises from her pussy. Shopkeer's just about managed to keep herself together up to this point, but as she manages to bring herself to orgasm once more, she whites out.


End file.
